Moving Forward
by shy-n-great
Summary: A wedding can make anyone move forward, even a stubborn mule. GSR.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned CSI then I'd be living in a house bigger than this.

**A/N: **So, this is a very fluffy GSR one-shot. I've written a fair few CSI one-shots, only they're crap. This is only going up because two my friends convinced me I should...what can I say? I'm a push-over. Anyway, this is a tester to see how you all take it, forgive me if it's really bad. Tell me what you thought. I hope I've done the characters justice.

* * *

**Moving Forward**

Sara never thought herself to be a crier at weddings, but apparently she was. A couple of tears escaped her eyes while watching Warrick and Tina renew their vows. She felt a nudge in her left side. She looked to Nick to find him smirking at her. She gave him a poisonous look causing him to motion the zipping of his lips.

Grissom watched their silent interaction a couple of rows back. He missed that easiness he once had with Sara. He wished it was him giving her the handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

'You're a stubborn mule, Gil,' Catherine whispered into his ear. Grissom kept his sight on Sara.

She looked breathtaking today. A lovely pale blue dress graced her slim body; classy yet sexy. Her hair gently clipped back in soft curls. A hint of make-up. It took all of Grissom's willpower not to kiss her.

The vicar announced the happy couple to the small gathering of family and friends. Sara smiled broadly standing up as she clapped. Why was Grissom so mesmerised by her today? Of course he loved her, but what was it that was making him fall even harder for her? He jumped when she caught his eye. Sara smiled at him before stepping out of the row with Nick and Greg.

'You get one chance at life…I though Nick's kidnapping taught you that.' Catherine gave him a piercing look. When she realised he wasn't going to speak, she spun on her heal and entered the house the garden belonged to.

Grissom sat back down watching the garden empty of the wedding guests. Work and solitude were the only things he knew in life; they _were_ his life. It was too late for him to add anything to it. It wouldn't be fair on Sara.

He suddenly felt a presence by him and glanced up to find Sara taking a seat next to him. They sat in silence, their gaze focused straight ahead of them.

'Today made me realize something,' Sara broke the silence. Grissom glanced at her. She kept her attention on a bush at the end of the garden. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.' She turned to him. 'I love you, Gil.' Grissom felt a twinge in his chest hearing her say his first name. He tried to search for something to say, but nothing would come. 'But I realise now that I'm asking for too much in you taking a risk on me.'

Grissom blinked in disbelief. Sara smiled at him sadly. 'I'd wait forever for you…only I can't bear the thought of being alone.' She gently stroked his cheek. 'I'm sorry I wasn't worth the risk.' She kissed him gently on the lips.

It had only meant to be a peck and Grissom had put a stop to that. He held her face gently but kissing her fiercely. Sara pulled away in shock.

'You've always been worth the risk. I've just been too scared to take it.' Grissom smiled and took her hand. 'I love you more than I can say, Sara.' She wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly.

'Say that again.'

'I love you.' Sara flung her arms round his neck and clung on tightly. 'Is this what I think it is?' she whispered in his ear.

'Well, I'm thinking marriage.' She sat back wide eyed. 'Marry me?' Sara sat back in her chair in disbelief.

'And you really want this? Straight into marriage?' Grissom took her hand and kissed it softly.

'More than anything. I've wasted too much time on being-'

'A stubborn mule,' Catherine finished for him. They both turned to see Catherine, Nick and Greg taking a seat in the row behind them.

'You guys not know what privacy means?' Grissom asked with a smile on the corner of his mouth.

'I can't say I do.' Catherine feigned innocence keeping her gaze on Sara. She shifted uncomfortably under her colleague's scrutiny. 'You gonna make an old man happy and say yes?' Sara blushed at her bluntness.

'Less of the old,' Grissom spoke up.

'Yes, I'll marry you.' Sara smiled widely at him. Grissom hugged her tightly while their friends cheered them on.

'Remember to name your firstborn after me,' Greg instructed cheekily once they pulled apart again.

'Whoa, Greg, let's not run before we can walk.' Sara laughed at seeing Grissom's pale face. 'A marriage proposal is all he can handle for today,' she teased.

'So when's the wedding?' Nick asked cheerfully. Sara looked back to Grissom for the answer.

'Oh, I don't know. Maybe on our day off next week,' he joked.

'I can live with that,' Sara deadpanned.


End file.
